Automatic call distribution systems are known. Such systems are typically used in an organizational context as a means of distributing telephone calls among agents of the organization.
Often the organization disseminates a single telephone number to its customers and to the public in general as a means of contacting the organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the public switch telephone network (PSTN), the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents based upon some algorithm, typically based upon availability. For example, where all agents are considered equal, the automatic call distributor (ACD) may distribute the calls based upon which agent position (telephone) has been idle the longest.
Alternatively, calls may be classified by type and an agent with the best skill for that call type may be assigned to the call. Classification of calls may be based upon any number of different criteria (e.g., an identify of the caller, the number called, etc.).
To facilitate receiving calls from the switch of the ACD an agent may sign-on to any workstation at the beginning or at any time during his work shift. Signing-on may be accomplished by entering an agent's name and a password. The entered name and password may be transferred through a port of the switch providing the connection with the workstation to a controller of the ACD.
Upon receiving a name, and password, a controller of the ACD by reference to a database, may retrieve a set of records identifying the agent and the skills of that agent. The controller may then route calls to the agent based upon the identify of the agent and the port of the switch received the sign-on information.
Within the ACD, each agent is provided with a workstation that may include an agent console (i.e., a telephone) and a computer terminal. In large organization large numbers of workstations may be provided, which are distributed over many locations. While such systems work well, they typically do not facilitate the handling of emergency calls from agents. Often ACDs are not programmed to recognize or route 9-1-1 calls. Where an ACD can route 9-1-1 calls, the public safety entity receiving the call must inquire as to the identity of the agent and his location. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of processing emergency calls from agents, that automatically provides the location of the agent to the public safety entity.